


Dirty MrBeast One Shots

by thatgayshipper



Category: MrBeast - Fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, and is cute with everybody, and jimmy kinda pushes, bailey gets crushes a lot, chris is drunk, i also write chris and jimmy too much, more to come - Freeform, not really - Freeform, oh well, so i write about him too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Written with the intention of no one ever reading them, these are really dirty.Sorry if any one involved should find these. Message me on insta @beastnfriends if you would rather they not be online, and I will remove the offending work.





	1. Movie Night - Chrimmy

MrBeast was barely not a kid anymore, but he was living separate from his parents due to his success on YouTube. He didn’t know how to be an adult that well, so it worked out that he was living with Chris. Chris was only a couple years older but acted like a dad to Jimmy, except when he didn’t.

Jimmy didn’t have a girlfriend because he was focusing on his career on YouTube, so he spent many lonely nights in his room jacking off.

Sometimes Chris was out with his girlfriend, and sometimes he was home, trying not to hear what was going on in the other room. One week Chris’ girlfriend went on a trip, and suddenly Chris couldn’t take pretending he couldn’t hear Jimmy’s mewls and moans.

It was about 10pm, and Jimmy was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack, when Chris joined him. “Whatcha planning to do for the rest of the night?”

 Jimmy shrugged. “Chill in my room. Watch some Netflix.”

Chris knew what that meant, Netflix and Chill alone. Chris tried to say it coyly, so MrBeast would think it was unintentional. “Try and keep the volume down. I’ll be just on the other side of the wall.”

Jimmy smirked. “Will do,” he said retreating to his room.

Hoping that the problem was dealt with, Chris grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to his own room.

It was an hour later that Chris heard a moan. That usually meant Beast was done, so Chris didn’t concern himself too much. His beer was empty so he grabbed another from the kitchen.

As he sat back down on his bed, he heard something.It was another moan, much louder.

Chris decided to text Jimmy. _I said to keep the volume down, didn’t I?_

Jimmy typed as quickly as can be expected with his mind and one hand occupied.  _Make me._

Chris stared at his screen for a solid minute before replying. _You’re joking, right? I can HEAR you._

With a fairly loud moan from the other side of the wall, Chris got the reply  _Come here._

Chris stood slowly, contemplating if he should go to the other room at all.

He eventually found himself at Jimmy’s door. He knocked lightly. “You’re fully dressed, right?”

There was a sound from the bed, then the door was opened by MrBeast. He was fully dressed, but Chris could see the outline of his boner in his shorts.

“What do you want?” Chris said barely above a whisper.

Jimmy looked at Chris in a way he wasn’t used to from Jimmy, some mix of lust and loneliness. “What do you think?”

Chris stood still as a post.

“You came to my door. What did you think I wanted?”

Chris’s jaw opened and clenched shut again, staring at a wall behind Jimmy now thinking.

“Do you want to watch Netflix? We don’t have to do anything.”

Chris’ brain finally caught up, somewhat. “Um...”

“We’ll chill on the bed. C’mon, Chris.” He grabbed Chris’s arm and pulled him in.

With the decision having been made for him, he crawled to the far side of the bed and leaned back on the headboard. Jimmy sat next to him and pulled the laptop closer to them. True enough, Netflix was on, showing a movie’s hetero sex scene. “Wanna watch something else?”

Moving his arms to cover his totally-not-growing bulge, Chris nodded.

They flipped through stand-up comedy, dramas, and documentaries before deciding on something not unusual for them: anime. They picked the classic Soul Eater.

Chris had calmed down mostly but the sexy cat-girl kept making him tense again.

Jimmy could feel it too. “I don’t remember the show being like this. We can switch it to something else.”

Chris shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” If they couldn’t deal with seeing something sexy without it being weird, they’d always be on edge around each other, Chris thought.

They kept watching, the screen the only light on in Jimmy’s room.

They were on the second episode, and Jimmy was watching Chris more than the show. On the show, Black Star saw Tsubaki bathing and Chris tensed again. Jimmy placed his hand on Chris’s leg out of instinct to calm him.

“Jimmy,” Chris whispered. “Don’t.”

Jimmy removed his hand, but Chris didn’t like how his leg felt cold now. Chris looked down at the screen. The show had a lot of sexual tension until it started getting quite serious toward the end; they couldn’t really escape to the show.

He resolved himself to do what he wanted. He put his left hand on Jimmy’s leg, high enough that his meaning was clear. Beast looked up and caught Chris’s eyes. Light blue looked into hazel and saw the loneliness Jimmy felt too. Chris’s hand moved further up and cupped Jimmy’s dick through his shorts.

“Chris, you don-“

“I want to.”

Chris gripped it a little harder. Jimmy enjoyed it but wanted Chris to feel good too. He put his hand over Chris’s dick, only for Chris to remove it with his right hand, his left still on Jimmy.

Jimmy gave up and decided he would simply enjoy it. He leaned his head back, watching Chris move his arm and glance occasionally at his hand’s motion on Jimmy. Catching Beast watching him, he slipped a hand under the waistband of Jimmy’s shorts. His fingers ghosted down over the light dusting of pubes to the base of his cock.

“Going commando, Jimmy? Filthy,” Chris commented, his hand making a lazy stroke up Beast’s cock.

Jimmy gave a small mewling sound which reminded Chris why he came in here. He wanted this a lot if he was honest. He gripped Jimmy’s dick harder and gave it a long pull.

“Longer than yours?” Jimmy asked. Chris shrugged. “Wanna see?” Chris didn’t want to say yes, but his eyes trained on every motion of his hand told Jimmy all he needed to know. Jimmy shimmied the shorts down and hooked the waistband behind his balls.

“Bigger?” Jimmy asked again.

“I dunno, but definitely a bit skinnier,” was Chris’s only admission.

The position was kind of awkward, with Chris, who is not a lefty, trying to give a handjob with his left without elbowing anything.

“Come here,” Beast said after a few minutes, referring to his lap.

Chris was more than a little hesitant. “I’m not- You won’t-“ He began again. “You’re not fucking me. You should know that now.”

Jimmy respected Chris’s boundaries, saying, “I only mean so you’ll have a better angle. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want it.”

Chris kneeled on the bed, his right hand slipping from where it’d been giving him the smallest bit of much needed friction, and going to support his weight as he straddled Jimmy. Jimmy scooted to the middle of the bed and led Chris’s leg into place. “Is that as close as you’re comfortable with?” Jimmy asked. Chris scootched closer and set his hand back to work on Jimmy.

Jimmy moaned and leaned forward, his head resting on Chris’s shoulder. “Can I touch you?” His breath warmed Chris’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Chris asked, panting into the space between them, watching as a drop of precum collected and dribbled down Jimmy’s dick.

“I’d love to do the same for you, or I could... run my hands all over you and hold you here with me.”

It was oddly tender, but they were both lonely and understood each other. “Hold me,” Chris replied.

Jimmy sat up and looked at Chris, ran his hands up the outside of Chris’s legs, up his hips and sides, and down to his ass before settling them on his lower back, his head on Chris’s shoulder again.

“I think I drooled on your shoulder.”

“Drool on my dick instead,” his usual joking manner back for a second.

“Do you want me to? I will.” Jimmy countered.

Chris contemplated it, surprised by his friend. “After.”

He renewed his efforts on Jimmy’s cock, and before long, cum shot onto their shirts and dripped down Chris’s hand.

Jimmy kissed Chris to Chris’s surprise. It was only a thank you kiss but quickly turned wet and needy because Chris needed more. Now. Jimmy pulled away, a string of spit still connecting their lips. “Sit,” he commanded.

Chris sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard again, Jimmy extracting himself out from under him first. He slunk down between Chris’s legs, mouthing at the fabric over the head of Chris’s erect dick. Jimmy thought it tasted good, the wetness that stained the spot. His own drool mixed with it.

Chris found his pants and boxer-briefs pulled down quicker than he realized, Jimmy’s hands and mouth on him now. The warmth of Jimmy’s mouth felt amazing. He wanted to thrust into that heat and use Jimmy until he had his fill, but he held back. He didn’t know how Jimmy would like that.

Meanwhile, Jimmy gave it his all. He licked and sucked and drooled a fair amount. He tried to take Chris’s dick in completely, breathing when he could. He changed it up and licked up the vein on the underside of his cock before going back to trying to deep throat him.

Chris gripped Jimmy’s hair hard. “I’m close,” he said, trying and failing to stop himself from thrusting into Jimmy’s mouth finally.

Jimmy moaned and encouraged it, pulling Chris’s hips up.

Chris got the message. He skull-fucked Jimmy until he came deep down Jimmy’s throat, tears prickling in Jimmy’s eyes from the lack of oxygen.

Jimmy pulled off, swallowed and gasped for air for several seconds.

“Oh my god, Jimmy,” Chris said realizing what he’d done. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” He pulled Jimmy up to lay next to him on the bed.

Jimmy smiled. “Don’t worry, Chris. I’m fine.” His voice was wrecked though, and Chris still felt bad. “Come here.”

Chris scooted down so he was next to Jimmy, looking him in the eyes.

Jimmy kissed Chris, long and soft, before Chris pulled away. “Should I tuck you in?” Chris asked. “I’m close to passing out myself.”

Jimmy held his arms up, wanting to be babied. Chris started pulling the bed covers down, getting Jimmy to lift his body to help the process along. With the sheets half up Jimmy’s legs, Chris stopped and asked, “Are these your pajamas?” referring to the t-shirt and basketball shorts Jimmy was wearing. Jimmy shook his head.

Chris looked around for Jimmy’s pajamas, under his pillow, any normal place pajamas are kept before Jimmy said in a hoarse whisper, “I sleep naked.”

“Okay, big boy,” Chris said, helping Jimmy out of his clothes. Every man has to take the chance sleep naked with the freedom that young adulthood brings, so Chris didn’t mind helping Jimmy here. He’d seen quite a lot of Jimmy minutes earlier anyway.

“Speaking of big,” Jimmy yawned, “You never said. Is mine bigger than yours? I didn’t think about it when I was going down on you.”

Chris smirked but Jimmy was on his side, facing away from Chris now.

“Yeah, but now I can call you my boi Skinny Penis.”

“No, no, no. Let’s keep this between us.”

“Agreed,” Chris replied, pulling the sheets up to cover Jimmy. He kissed Jimmy on his temple. “Good night, Jim.”

“Good night Chrissy...”


	2. A Crush and A Mistake - Jakley

Jake was really a no-nonsense kind of guy, so when Bailey started crushing on him, he had to be careful.

He acted like the perfect roommate, cleaning up after himself and leaving when he was supposed to, but he found that Jake just brought girls home who really loved how clean the place was, like anyone would.

Bailey decided he would do the same. The guys he brought in were big and hairy and sometimes a bit tattooed. They were total bears.

Jake saw one morning one of these men doing the walk of shame. “Hey, who are you?” Jake asked.

“Nobody. I was just with... uh...”

“Bailey,” Jake said, getting that they fucked. “Alright,” Jake continued, louder now, “Get out of my house. I gotta have a talk with him.”

“Be nice. He’s a good guy, just wanted a little fun,” the man replied.

Jake got a little mad at how disrespectful this was. He knew Bailey, and here this guy was, telling him his character. Jake led the man out and headed to Bailey’s room. He didn’t knock but opened the door and walked right in.

Bailey was still asleep. Jake thought for a moment that he was cute like that. “Hey,” he whispered, grabbing Bailey’s arm gently.

Bailey grumbled waking up.

“I met the guy you had over last night.”

Bailey was very awake now. He stayed huddled in his sheets; he was naked after all.

“You shouldn’t have guys like that over,” Jake continued. “They’re so much bigger than you. They could hurt you.”

“I don’t get involved when you bring girls over,” Bailey said bitterness barely hidden.

“That’s different,” Jake responded. It sounded like the lie it was. Jake wouldn’t be worried about Bailey like this if he didn’t have feelings for him.

There was silence for a few seconds before Jake asked, “Is that your type then? Bears?”

“It’s a little more specific than that, but yes.”

Jake nodded, leaving the conversation there but still staying in Bailey’s room.

“Could you leave my room? I have to get dressed so we can head to the warehouse and start the day.”

Jake realized he’d been standing there awkwardly and apologized and headed towards the door. He stopped in the doorway to say one last thing. “If you bring someone home and he g-goes too far- does something you don’t want... If they hurt you, call out to me and I’ll- get him to leave or- I’ll protect you. Yeah?”

“Are you gonna fight all the bears I bring back here? Until it’s just you and me?” Bailey joked.

Jake rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Just know I’ll help.”

Bailey smiled. “Alright.”

Bailey never made use of Jake’s offer to help. He didn’t need it; he was a full grown man too. What would be the result anyway? Jake barging in on him and another man naked with Jake expected to fight the man off? No. Bailey would just end up with blue balls doing that too. No, he picked them well at the beginning of the night and they left when it was over like they were supposed to.

It became clear one night months later that Jake hadn’t forgotten his promise.

Bailey had danced all night with a man named James. He was short but taller than Bailey, muscly, and had long, black hair, and Bailey could tell he was a good guy as they took a cab to Bailey’s house. They couldn’t keep their hands and mouths off each other. They finally arrived and headed to Bailey’s room after stopping in the kitchen for a minute to re-up on alcohol or down some water to prevent a hangover the next day. In Bailey’s room, they stripped each other, James kissing all over Bailey’s body and Bailey loving every second of it.

James picked Bailey up and threw him on the bed forcefully, but Bailey was into it. James climbed over top and gave Bailey the friction he needed, both of them in only boxers now. “James,” Bailey moaned. This guy was good. “Fuck me.”

“Do you have lube?”

Bailey grabbed the bottle from his nightstand drawer and handed it to James.

He squirted some on two fingers and then found he couldn’t get Bailey’s boxers down with just one hand. Bailey pushed them down enough so James could finish the job and toss them somewhere across the room.

As James was kissing down Bailey’s chest and stomach and finally engulfing the head of Bailey’s dick in his mouth, Bailey let out a series of moans that caught Jake’s attention upstairs. Jake sat still in his desk chair for as long as he could stand, but curiosity eventually brought him down to the kitchen.

Bailey meanwhile was getting fingered.

“This clearly isn’t your first rodeo,” James said due to the ease he felt working two of his thick fingers into Bailey’s ass. “Do you have condoms?”

Bailey reached for his nightstand again and grabbed one.

James quickly rolled it on and lubed himself up. Pretty soon, James was thrusting hard and hitting that bundle of nerves that made Bailey shout.

Bailey had one hand in James’s long hair, carding through the soft locks as his other hand gripped one thick bicep. His mind was in another place as he moaned, “Jake!”

Jake heard his name and rushed to save the day. He barged into Bailey’s room and saw a large man over Bailey. “Get off him. Now!” Jake yelled.

“Jake, no!” Bailey tried, holding onto James’s arm.

James pulled out and began scrambling around the room for his clothes. “You guys clearly have something to talk about, and I won’t be in the middle of it.” Dressed except for his shirt in his hand, he left and Jake followed him to the door, checking that he had his wallet, keys and anything else he brought before giving a hasty and sarcastic “Bye!”

Jake returned to Bailey’s room. “Are you okay?”

Bailey was at least covered in sheets now, but he was hard still. “Why’d you do that?”

“You called me. I came to help like I said I would if you called my name.”

Bailey realized his mistake. “I called your name... when I was having amazing sex with a guy with long hair and big, defined muscles.”

“Oh,” Jake said understanding what happened. He flushed red a bit.

“Could you go? I wanna finish,” Bailey said. Jake could see he had a choke hold on his dick trying to hold off cumming. Jake didn’t want to leave though. “Do it,” he said surprising himself.

After a moment’s hesitation, Bailey’s grip slackened and he gave himself a few pumps until he was pushed over the edge. Cum splashed onto the white sheet making a visible wet spot that Bailey spread around as his hand stroked the last of it out. He was breathing heavily, but so was Jake.

“Why?” Bailey asked after a minute’s silence.

“Fuck, Bailey,” was Jake’s only answer before he was at the edge of Bailey’s bed, kissing him. It was rough at first then Jake backed off and gave him a peck.

“Did you want to get in bed? I can probably go again if you give me a few minutes.”

Jake bit his lip, the offer hard to resist with Bailey lying there, hair even fluffier than usual and covered in cum. “No,” Jake said at last, “I want to take you on a date sometime.”

“And afterward?”

“We will have to go on several dates before anything like this happens again.”

Bailey smiled, understating how much he liked that idea. “I’m okay with that.”


	3. Bailey/Chandler Headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't dirty.

It would be Chandler who would have to do the chasing. Bailey isn't shy, but he wouldn't admit his feelings unprompted.

It'd be during a big challenge when they were trying to get a thumbnail for a video. Chandler would be shirtless at Jimmy's request, and Bailey's eyes would be on him when the camera was done flashing and they were all getting back into the swing of doing the challenge rather than posing for it. And Bailey would just stare until he realized he was doing it and go kinda pink cheeked and smiley as he stared at the floor, and Chandler had definitely realized Bailey at least liked his body.

So Chandler would get a little closer in the following weeks, flirting with Bailey and flirting with the other guys to see if Bailey got jealous.

The other guys would know what was up though, Chandler couldn't keep a secret. They'd put Bailey and Chandler into situations where Bailey could show any positive reaction to Chandler's advances. And Bailey would get so nervous when lady-and-the-tramping a croissant, so Chandler knows if he pursued, Bailey would be his.

Chandler waits for July 4th. And asks him under the fireworks to go out with him. Bailey says yes of course, and they're the cutest couple ever ever ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Bailey is a powerbottom.  
> Fight me.


	4. Nothing like a Hot Shower

Chris wasn’t particularly mean to Jimmy on their trip to the desert. He was of course frustrated the other guys weren’t pulling their weight, but he was also frustrated this trip meant no getting off with all the guys around. He’d gotten used to it being a daily occurrence. It was bible camp all over again. He didn’t show that side of his frustrations though; he just pushed on, eating the hash browns that really should be his and climbing up the hill for the ending shot.

Chris couldn’t help himself when he was sitting next to Jimmy at the top of the sandy hill. Jimmy was lied down, cooling off from the long walk as much as he could while still in the heat.

Chris would never admit it, but he had a small, little crush on Jimmy for all he joked about it. Nothing too bad; he could still act normal around Beast.

Chris handed the camera off to Chandler, signaling to him to film over his shoulder. Chris grabbed a handful of sand and sprinkled some on Jimmy’s pants.

Jimmy sat up and started on his funny, complaining rant. He wasn’t mad, so Chris laughed and let his mind wander afterward.

He and Jimmy were sharing a hotel room once they got out of the desert, and they all needed to shower desperately. It was hot, and they were sweating loads. He glanced at Jimmy and saw some sand stuck to his leg. MrBeast definitely needed a shower, and, covered in sand in all sorts of uncomfortable places, he would let Jimmy use the shower first. He would argue, of course, “I did everything, I’m way sweatier”, but sandy balls are no fun and he’d be nice.

He stood and saw the others were in silent thought too. He grabbed the camera and asked Jimmy what he was thinking about.

A joking answer followed, of course. “How many grains of sand do you think are out here?”

Chris didn’t mind that Jimmy wouldn’t give a real answer. It’s not like he would if Jimmy or Chandler asked him.

All rested up, they got the drone ready and got the shot they needed, heading back and heading home.

* * *

 

It went about as Chris predicted. He and Jimmy argued a bit over who got the shower first, and Jimmy won.

Thinking about Jimmy in the next room, cleaning himself off really well, Chris got a little excited. He jacked off, finishing quickly because he didn’t know how long Jimmy would take. He didn’t have anything to clean himself up with though. He had packed the bare minimum for the days they’d be here.

Maybe Chris wanted to take a chance anyway.

Maybe he wanted Jimmy to finally know.

Chris opened the door to the bathroom, basketball shorts sagging on his hips, not covering his dick or his mess of cum at all. The shower curtain was opaque and pulled shut so it’s not like Jimmy could see anything.

“Chris?” Jimmy asked.

 _Mmm_  was his only response. He stepped in further, grabbing some toilet paper.

“Uh, whatcha doing?” came Jimmy’s voice from the other side of the curtain.

“Cleaning up.”

“I don’t think toilet paper is going to get all the sweat off.” Jim laughed. “You’re going to have to wait for your turn in here.”

Chris bit his lip. Now or never. “Not sweat. A little more recent mess.” Chris knew Jimmy could hear every swipe of sticky toilet paper trying to get more of the sticky mess off Chris’s stomach.

“You were in there.”

_Mhmm._

“While I was in here.”

_Hmm._

“And you finished?”

“Yep,” Chris replied, popping the p.

Jimmy was quiet a moment. “Are you still hard at all?”

“Kinda, it’s not going away like it was.”

“Come here. Back against mine.”

Chris did as Jimmy said, leaning on him through the curtain.

“Are you touching yourself?”

He was kind of holding his half-hard cock. He gave it a little stroke. “Yes, you?” Chris asked unsteadily.

“Yeah.”

Chris leaned his head back and Jimmy’s met his. He let his mind wander again.

This was probably the closest he was going to get to doing anything about his little crush.

He’d better make it last.

He asked then, “You’ve been at it longer. Are you close? I can’t get there that fast.”

“I can hold on a long while,” Jimmy panted. “You imagining my hand on you?”

Damn, Jimmy was good. “No, but now I am.”

He tried to feel Jimmy’s motions behind him. “Do you ever finger yourself?” Chris dared to ask.

“Can’t,” Jimmy answered.

“Crohn’s” they said in unison.

It was quiet in the room for a second except for the running shower.

“Put your ass against mine on the curtain. Your ass is thicc, and I wanna feel it.” Jimmy said breathily.

Chris shuffled his feet closer, backside completely against Jimmy’s now. He could feel Jimmy’s every motion, every shake of his hand on his cock, every little moan reverberating in Jimmy’s chest and shaking Chris’s slightly.

He was so fucking close to Jimmy, it made him want this so much.

“Jesus Christ, Jim,” Chris exclaimed. “Going a little fast there?”

Jimmy moaned. “I want-“

“What is it, Beast?”

“I’m so close.”

“What do you want, Jimmy?”

“You,” he said spilling over his hand and painting himself and the shower curtain above his shoulders with cum.

“Fuck, Jimmy.” Chris was stroking himself off still, wanting Jimmy too, so bad.

“Come here,” Jimmy said once again.

“I’m right here.”

“In here,” Jimmy instructed.

Chris stripped quickly, not caring where his clothes landed. He pulled gently at the side of the curtain farthest from the shower head, and Jimmy pulled it open. Jimmy’s eyes scanned down him, staying on his cock for a long while. Chris’s own eyes did the same but flicked back to Jimmy’s face to try and read it.

“Get in here,” Jimmy said one last time, and Chris did. He wanted this so bad.

Jimmy knew though. He stepped in close to Chris, swiped his hand up Chris’s hard cock, and sank to his knees. His mouth wasted no time teasing Chris and gave him everything he wanted. Chris’s hand wound its way between hairs plastered with water to Jimmy’s head, and hard water beat against Jimmy’s back.

Chris loved every brush of his dick at the back of Jimmy’s throat and every flick of Jimmy’s tongue, and he came without warning, cum spilling out of Jimmy’s mouth, landing on the shower floor and being washed away by the water.

Jimmy let Chris’s once-again-softening cock out of his mouth slowly. He wiped his wrist across his mouth.

Chris didn’t know what to say now it was over. He stood there kinda awkwardly.

Jimmy stood up. “That was fun,” he said, smiling.

Chris couldn’t help but smile back. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been wanting something like that to happen.”

“Yeah?” Jimmy looked him in the eyes. It was like Jimmy was trying to hide the hope he felt.

Chris saw it though. “Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Uh... you should clean up,” Jimmy said, pointing to the shower still running behind him.

Chris felt really embarrassed suddenly. Jimmy sucked him off when he smelled like sweat and sand and cum.

“It’s- it’s okay,” Jimmy said, realizing why Chris was blushing red suddenly. “I don’t mind but you should clean up, you can use my stuff.”

Jimmy stepped out of the shower and Chris was left to think about what the fuck just happened.

If he was right, Jimmy felt something for him too.

And now he was in the shower, and Jimmy was in the other room, and his dick was completely spent. He was left with nothing to do but wash himself so he smelled like Jimmy and try not to overthink things into nonexistence.


End file.
